A Hinata Cinderella Story
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: My first Naruto fic! Hinata is a young ninja slave to her stepfamily, with only her friend, Kakashi. Would she find her prince charming, the prince, Nartuo? NaruHina
1. A New Family

A Hinata Cinderella Story

Chapter 1 A New Family

A young girl with short black hair and snow white eyes sat on a pouch step waiting for someone. Hinata Hyuuga waited for her father to return from his trip, he said he had for her when he got back. She was so excited to find out what the surprise was, she watched for her father's carriage, Hinata shouted in joy as a carriage drove into her mansion's driveway. Stepping out was a man with short black hair and snow white eyes. Across his forehead a blue headband with a sliver plate that had a strange symbol.

"Papa!" Hinata cried as she ran to her father.

"Hello Hinata, were you good while I was gone?" her father asked, Hinata nodded. "Well, let me show you your new mother, sister, and brother."

"You got married on your trip?" Hinata asked, he nodded.

Stepping out was a woman with long black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes, a girl with light blond hair and light blue eyes, and a boy with long black hair and snow white eyes, her father said, "Meet Akio, her daughter, Ino, and her son, Neji."

"Hello," Hinata said, waving to her new stepmother, stepsister, and stepbrother.

They walked into the Hyuuga mansion, Hinata went to the backyard to play, from there and the attic, she could see the castle, the prince, Naruto Uzumaki, lived there, she wanted to meet the prince, she bet he was handsome, very handsome. Ino walked up behind her, she said, "What are you staring at?"

Hinata pointed to the castle, Ino noticed that Hinata liked the prince, and she really wanted to meet him.

After a few weeks, Lord Hyuuga became ill, and dead, Hinata sat at her dead father's side, crying. The family fortune went to Akio, Ino, and Neji. Hinata walked up to the attic, when she opened the door, someone jumped out of the closet, scaring Hinata.

A man with spiky white hair and a black eye, a black band covered his left eyes. When he saw Hinata shaking, he held out his hand.

"Don't be afraid," he said. "I'm Kakashi. I won't hurt you."

"Hinata," she introduced.

"Lord Hyuuga's daughter!" Kakashi said.

Hinata nodded, she got Kakashi's hand and stood up. He started to teach her ninjustu and the ways of becoming a ninja. But after Hinata met Kakashi, she became her stepfamily's slave. She kept her lessons with Kakashi secret.

She and Kakashi started to become good friends, sometime during her lessons, she calls him sensei. When she was ten, he gave her the headband her father wore; she tied it around her neck and wore it proudly.

"Morning, Kakashi," Hinata said one morning.

"Morning, Hinata," Kakashi said.

"Hinata!" shouted the voice of her stepmother.

"Gotta work, Kakashi," Hinata said, then ran to the door and went downstairs.

"Good luck, Hinata," Kakashi said.


	2. A New Friend, Sakura

The entire team 7 in one chapter, but they don't know each other. Can anyone tell me what espiode Hinata did that dance on water and Naruto watched? The pendant Naruto gave Hinata is the kanji form of the word 'fox'. Next chapter is a few year after this one. Enjoy!

Chapter 2 A New Friend, Sakura

Hinata walked through the village market with Kakashi to get some supplies; the market was full with people working at their stands. Hinata didn't notice a brown cloaked figure running toward her, they collided.

"I'm sorry," Hinata said.

"No," the cloaked figure said. "It's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was."

"Prince Naruto!" a voice called.

"Here, take this," the cloaked figure handed her something, and then he ran off.

"Who was that?" Kakashi asked, helping Hinata up.

"I don't know," Hinata said, she held the item he gave her tight.

A boy in royal black clothes ran up to them, he asked, "Have any of you seen Prince Naruto?"

They shook their heads, the boy ran in the direction the cloaked figure ran, Hinata asked Kakashi, "Wasn't that Sasuke, the prince's friend?"

Kakashi nodded, they walked farer in the village when a girl around Hinata's age with light pink hair and light green eyes ran into Kakashi.

"Sorry," she said. "I'm Sakura."

"Kakashi," he introduced.

"Hinata," Hinata introduced.

"Why were you running, Sakura?"

"From whom were you running?"

"I wasn't running from anyone. I'm looking for a place to stay. My house burned down."

"You can stay with Hinata."

"Really?!!"

"Sure."

So Sakura joined Hinata and Kakashi, they stopped at the flower shop, visiting one of Hinata's friends, Gaara. Kakashi showed Sakura a secret way to get Hinata's room because her stepfamily didn't know about Kakashi.

Sasuke ran in the direction of the cloaked figure, he grabbed the hood of the cloak, lowering it to reveal a boy with short spiky blonde hair and bright sea blue eyes.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. "I've finally found you!"

"Yeah," Naruto said. "Sasuke, did my father send you?"

Sasuke nodded, Naruto sighed and said, "Let's take a shortcut to the castle."

They walked between two shops, did the proper hand signs, and started to walk on the water surface.

"Naruto, you can't keep running away," Sasuke said.

"But I can't stay in the castle forever, Sasuke," Naruto said, looking up at the sky. The clouds were white as the eyes of the girl he bumped into in town.

Meanwhile, Hinata ran into the manor. A banquet of lilies for Ino held tightly in her right hand, she walked to her stepsister's room, seeing Ino brushing her hair.

"Umm, Ino…" Hinata said.

"What, Hinata?" Ino asked.

"I got the flowers you wanted. Gaara worked hard to grow these flowers for you. He hoped you like lilies."

"Thank you; tell Gaara my thanks when you see him."

Hinata ran up to her room to find Sakura and Kakashi sparing, she smiled, joining them.

That night, Naruto sneaked out of the castle again, he noticed something going at the waterfall lake. He ran to the forest and hid a large rock, he gasped at what he seen.

Dancing the surface of the water was a beautiful figure with short hair, Naruto realized on a sliver chain around the figure's neck was a pendant in the kanji form of fox. It sprinkled and shined in the deep light blue light. On the other side of the lake were Sakura and Kakashi watching Hinata, doing some kind of justu to boast her charka.

When the figure stopped, Naruto stepped out of his hiding spot, but he scared the figure away. Hinata quickly changed into her clothes and ran with Sakura and Kakashi to the manor. Naruto walked back to the castle.

The next day, Sasuke noticed Naruto wasn't tried to run away from the castle, it was like his mind was thinking something else, his mind was on the figure he saw last night.


End file.
